Forbes Twin
by Alies16
Summary: Someone is reborn in the world of the Vampire Diaries. Her name is Gwendolen Forbes and she is going to do her best to protect her dear twin sister and her other dear ones from the hellish misfortune that seems to reign in Mystic Falls. Incidents, problems, Elena. Gwen may look cold and lofty, but how will she really fare? Hope it was enough to catch your attention.
1. Preface

Hello everbody, I'm Alies. This is a fanfiction I've been working on for a while.

It's a long term project so the updates may not be regular and the will still be distant from one another. At this moment I have only a little stash of chapters ready so I will be saving them this way.

Let me know if you like this little preface, what you think about it etc. I would love to read your reviews.

And let me know if you find any mistake because English is not my mother tongue.

I own nothing apart from my OCs.

* * *

**Forbes Twin**

**Preface**

* * *

I died, and then I woke up again. At least I think I did. It was dark where I was, and warm. And I could hear sounds, but they were muffled, like when you have your head underwater.

At that point, I think I started to panic because I tried to move, but found out that I couldn't and a melody lulled me back into calmness. I don't even know exactly when I realised that I wasn't alone in there, I was head to head with someone else, but I didn't think too much of it at that time.

As time passed by, I started to understand that the sounds around us were voices. Where were we? What happened to us?

Slowly, as time passed by, I became aware of what was going on.

Could I…? Was I being reborn? The person with me was a… Twin! Ah, I hope so. I didn't have a twin in my past life, just two brothers, one older and one younger than me: I hope they're fine.

What if ex is a she? I would love to have a sister!

I wondered if my twin would be like me, a soul that kept memories of a past life. A part of me wished for 'yes', the other for 'no': 'yes' because I wouldn't be the only strange one, 'no' because I wouldn't wish this to another.

And then, unexpectedly, something tore up and the screams began. And then our mother begun screaming louder, and we started to get squished. We were being born. I came out first, but I found that out only afterwards, in that moment the only things I could understand were: warm, being pushed somewhere and cold, terrible cold. And I started wailing myself, because it was cold and I missed the warmth so much.

Thinking back, I believe that my twin and I gave our parents and the doctors some good headaches that week. I don't know why I feel so proud of it, but I do.

In my past life I've always wished to be a little bit more independent, not so much in terms of thinking, but of acting. I wanted to have the courage to pursuit my ideas and dreams, but in my past life I didn't do it. I followed what others expected me to do because I was scared I would have being left alone if I didn't. I thought that they would consider me strange and avoid me if I told them what really was on my mind.

What a fool.

I lost so many opportunities that I am ashamed of myself. I won't fall into that path again. And if people won't follow me, then they weren't the right ones. I just hope my twin will stay with me, but I won't live for ex like I did with my brothers the first time around.

* * *

A/N Originally it was a little longer, but as I continued writing I found out that my OC was evolving differently from what I had firstly wrote down so I had to delete some parts because they weren't right anymore.


	2. Chapter 1 - Childhood part 1

**Hello everybody! **

I decided for montly updates, so the next chapter should came out the first week of July. It should give me enough time to write new chapters without going on hiatus.

The story starts with a very fast couple of chapters. It will slow down on the third one.

Now I'll leave you to the story.

**P.S. **I write in _Cursive _occasional thoughts made in different verb tenses than the rest of the narration.

* * *

**Chap. 1 - Childhood part 1**

* * *

I can't recall much about the first year of my life.

My mind, with my knowledge and age and memories, wasn't all there with me. My brain was too small to accomodate all of what I had been. During that period I mostly got flashes and feelings, but it wasn't until I was two and a half years old that I consciously understood I had been born again. Since then my memories started coming back. Sometimes gradually, others like heavy flashes filled to the brim with information: they gave me quite a headache. But I suppose that those memories mixed quite well with the new ones I was making. It didn't take me long to finally realise where I had ended up into.

At the age of four, I faced reality. I was in a mess and a dangerous one to top it all. Our mother finally told us the name of the town we were born in.

I'll give you some hints.

My twin and I were blond-haired, blue-green eyed little girls and we were born on the 10th of October. Mum's name was Elizabeth and she was the Sheriff of the town; Dad was called Bill and, eventually, he would have turned up being gay. And we were all living in the delightful town of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Mystic Falls.

When I understood where we were born I was utterly speechless.

_Mystic Falls? It's like the Hellmouth!_

Out there it was full of vampires eager to drink from us. Nope, nope, nope! Not my plan. I'll be damned if I can't change some things. First of all: Klaroline is a must.

Ok, maybe the first thing was trying to stay alive and stop Damon from eating my sister. But that ship was so cute. And so happening. If I had any saying in it…

Well, it's useless to cry over spilled milk. I can't turn back and I don't want to die again soon so I need a plan. I'm not going to stay behind anymore and let things happen around me without having any control over them, not a chance. I'll live and I'll laugh on everybody's tombs.

Our mother had the great idea of naming us after royalty, a mythical one for me and a real one for my sister: Gwendolen and Caroline. I was reborn as the older twin of Caroline Forbes by twenty minutes and, for Merlin's sake, I was going to be the best big sister ever.

Caroline's name derives from King Charles the Great, but I bet mum named her like that because of King Charles I Stuart; on the other hand my name comes from a mythical queen of the Britons who defeated her husband in battle, as told by Geoffrey of Monmouth. I am inclined to think that mum was drunk when she decided my name, that or she lost a bet. But I can't stop wondering if this meant something, After all, Care was going to be loved by a king.

It took me a while to call them "mum" and "dad" and to love them and to love my twin as well. But I was stuck with them and they did grew up on me. I think I could have been reincarnated inside of a worst family, the Forbes were not that bad. They had some problems- or rather, there were going to be some problems in the future, but there wasn't a psycho that tortured people, nor a drunkard grandmother nor an abusive father so, all things considered, I suppose we were good.

All in all, I liked my childhood, except for Elena. She was just so whiny, and we were forced to have playdates with her; the positive point in it was that Bonnie was there as well. I became close friend with her (maybe more than Elena was, at a certain point), she was cute and sweet, but something needed to be done to tone down her selfless tendencies, those were going to get her killed in the future.

I think that despite my efforts to look like a normal child, something in me allerted my parents in some way. Probably it was my eyes, the strange wisdom inside of them (I'm not sure if I managed to hide it or not), or maybe it was the fact that I seemed to know more things than my twin, even if we spent all of our time together, more than what a first grade child should have known. Nevertheless, they never took me anywhere, never forced me into doing tests or similar things. And I was grateful for that because it meant that they weren't separating me from Care.

Caroline really grew up on me, she was so positive and happy that it was infectious and she was, even at such a young age, very blunt. It was so hilarious seeing how people reacted to her cutting remarks; like that time when she asked The Professor and Witch Sheila Bennet if she was drinking that much because she was sad of looking like a camel; and the best part was that she was totally innocent while asking so. I remember that a second of silence had followed that question, then I was on the floor laughing, with Bonnie as my faithful accomplice. Come on, we were 5 and 4! We were allowed to laugh.

Care and I were always together. And everytime I felt like exploring the area around us, being it the room, the garden or other people's houses, I always took her along, I think that that helped her with feeling less insecure. Yes, she had a few bad moments, like when she was afraid to ride a bike alone when we were five years old. She fell of it right next to me, bringing me down as well, and then mum came with band-aids. She was so scared that she asked if we were going to die. Mum reassured her by answering that everybody eventually dies, but that we were going to live for a very long time. How ironic.

One thing that I couldn't correct, nor wanted to because it was mostly directed to Elena, was her attitude of being pushy. One time in second grade she forced Elena to help her build a Barbie castle. What can I say… I'm proud of my sister.

I thank the universe from the bottom of my heart for not putting me somewhere with a strange language or somewhere with worst problems (like evil gods). At least here I could do something for myself and the people I cared for with just my knowledge; strength was a secondary need.

* * *

**Answer to guest.**

**ghtrhtu : **interesting, thanks ;)

Answer: Thanks! You are welcome? ?.? Sorry, why are you thanking me? I don't understand...


End file.
